Scars
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: Severus is sent to Harry's home a day after he blew up had blown up Marge. Harry didn't leave and go to The Leaky Cauldron. Harry discovers that his aunt and professor know each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Scars**

**by: CSI-Panther**

**Summary: Severus is sent to Harry's home a day after he blew up had blown up Marge. Harry didn't leave and go to The Leaky Cauldron. Harry discovers that his aunt and professor know each other.**

**Author's Note: I don't Harry Potter or it's Characters, they all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

Harry was outside weeding the garden, wincing at the throbbing from his back, face, leg, and arm. Though he was hurting from the beating he got from his Uncle and the dog bites from Ripper on his leg and forearm, he felt rather good about himself. He had stood up to his uncle, though brief as it was, and had stood up for his parents, defending them; especially his mum when both Marge and Aunt Petunia talked bad about them and even compared both he and his mum to dogs and in no uncertain terms, called his mum a bitch and saying there was something wrong with her.

He had gotten another letter from the Ministry later that night that said this was his last warning of doing magic outside of school and if he did it again he would be expelled and his wand snapped. That just added to his already _good _night that he had, what with Uncle Vernon smacking his wand out of his hand before he could say anything to stop him, knocking him to the ground, holding him there with his foot as he took his belt off and whipped him until the blood came and soaked through his ripped shirt.

Ripper coming in at either Vernon or him, Harry wasn't sure, but he never did like that dog, not after the last time that dog came after him when he was eight and had chased him up a tree. Vernon, despite his size had grabbed him and put him in Ripper's path of attack and the dog had gotten his arm. It felt like forever before Ripper was pulled off him by his aunt, but she couldn't hold him for long, she was saying something to Vernon but he wasn't sure what as the man hauled him up and slammed him against the wall of his old room of the cupboard under the stairs and punched him a couple of times before he felt a sharp, stabbing in his leg as it was jerked about, his aunt had lost her grip on the bulldog and he now had a hold of his leg.

Vernon stopped then and had got Ripper to let go of him before he told him to get out of his sight while he tried to figure out how to get his sister back down to his family and back to normal.

**" And fix your damn arm and leg! I'll not have that freakish blood of yours ruining our carpets! " **Vernon had said as he stomped away with Ripper, putting him outside in the back yard. Someone from the Ministry had fixed Marge and had altered her memories of what happened and had sent her on her way back to her home along with Ripper.

" Boy! Get in here! " Petunia called from the door.

Harry stopped weeding and wiped the dirt on his pants. As he walked to the door however, he saw Petunia's face scrunch up in disgust,

" Go around the back and rinse that dirt off. I'll not have you track dirt in my home. " she said snidely, crossing her arms hotly and blocking the door.

" Yes Aunt Petunia. " Harry said in what would be described as a defeated voice as he did as she said, not wanting to cause anymore trouble, he didn't think his body could handle it.

As Harry walked around the corner, he was hit with a blast of cold water from the hose and was greeted by cruel laughter from his cousin and his friends.

_' Great. More fun. ' _Harry thought sarcastically when Dudley stopped spraying him and then his friends throwing more dirt on him that was in pails, though he thought that one may have been manure as it stunk like two day old garbage.

" Aw! What's the matter Potter? Got a little dirt on you? " Dudley taunted before spraying him again until the ground was muddy around him, making him more dirty and knocking his glasses off, where Piers then stepped on and broke.

" Boy! How long does it take to get clean off a bit of dirt?! " Aunt Petunia shrieked as she came out, ignoring what her son and his friends were doing to her nephew, " Dudley, will you please stop that. We are not going to have dinner on time if you keep that freak there. "

Dudley did as she said and laughed along with his friends as Harry struggled to find his glasses and laughed even harder when Petunia ordered him to take his wet clothes and shoes off before going into the house to change.

Harry walked into the house with his head down, ignoring them as he hurried up the stairs to his room, he was changing into dryer, but still several sizes to big, clothes when the door bell rang. He was going to stay there when he heard the door open, but than a shriek caused him to go out and to the stairs, he had just got to his knees and hands on the spokes of the banister when he heard a dark silky voice that he knew well say,

" My, My, Tuney. The years have not been kind to you. "

" Severus Snape! What the devil are you doing here?! How did you find out where I lived?! " Petunia questioned, her hand on her heart and a look of horror on her face.

" Everyone in our world knows where that brat lives Tuney. Now are you going to let me in? Or are you going to leave me out here and let your nosy neighbors see a strange man outside your door? " Snape replied calmly with a raised eyebrow at the end.

Petunia moved away from the door and Harry saw that Snape was wearing a black button up shirt with black jeans and boots. The clothing was muggle from what he could tell.

" Why are you here? " Petunia asked repeated harshly, it reminded Harry of how she had talked to him when he found out he was a wizard.

" I've come here to check up on Potter per the Headmaster's request. " Snape answered, bored at being here.

" Why? " Petunia kept asking and Harry saw a shift in Snape's posture.

" I just told you. And I'll not repeat myself like you are doing. Now where is Potter? The quicker I see him, the quicker I'll leave. " Snape replied, looking down at the floor, he saw that it was wet, showing that someone with wet feet had come through there and just recently. He looked up to the stairs, but didn't see anyone there, but he did see a door with a couple of locks on it from his vantage point.

Harry had moved away from the banister as he saw Snape turn his head upwards. He wasn't about to let the man see him like this if he could help it.

" Take the boys swimming did you? " Snape asked, turning back to Petunia.

" No. Dudley played a little joke on his cousin and I had him go up and change. " she answered as Dudley came in then, he froze at seeing a strange tall man that looked like he was about to murder them.

" M-mum? " Dudley asked with a squeak.

" Good grief. You had a walrus. " Snape said at seeing Dudley.

Snape's head turned at the sound of a light snort of laughter at the top of the stairs. He turned his attention back to Petunia, who was shrilling,

" Don't you dare insult my son Snape! He's far better than that freak we got landed with! "

" I'm sure. Now where is Potter? I'm getting tired of asking. And seeing as it is getting later.."

" He's not here! "

" I thought you said that you had him up stairs changing his clothes? " Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

" That was earlier. He left. And I don't know where he went, he doesn't say where he's going he just goes. "

" Funny. I didn't see him as I came down the street. Perhaps he has returned? As you say, he doesn't tell you anything. " Snape turned to go up the stairs.

" Don't you dare go wondering about in my house as though you own it Snape! Get out of here! "

" Not until I see Potter, then I shall leave. I'm not wanting to be here any more than you want me to be. " Snape took one step on the landing and looked up just in time to see the door at the top shut without a sound.

Ignoring Petunia's protests, he continued up the stairs and paused at the door, there were no more than seven locks on the outside of the door and a cat-flap at the bottom. Snape got a sinking feeling in his stomach and had to force himself to swallow the spit that got stuck in his throat. He didn't like this. Not at all.

" Potter. Come out. I know your in there. I heard you. " Snape ordered through the door, his wand was in hand in case the boy didn't open it.

The door cracked open and a green eye with a broken eyeglass lens showed, " Yes Professor? "

" I said come out Potter. Not stand behind the door. Do not make me open the door further and drag you out myself. "

Harry did as he said. He stepped out, but his head was down.

Snape took in that Harry was wearing very baggy clothes, shoes bigger than his feet, hair dripping wet, he knew that his glasses were broken from when he looked out at him. There was a wrapped bandage on his arm that looked like it needed to be changed as it was wet and dirty.

" Look at me, if you would Potter. " Snape said.

" I though that you were supposed to see me and then leave Professor? " Harry asked, head still down.

" I'd feel better if I could look you in the eye and tell the Headmaster that you are in fact fine. As well ask as to why you felt the need to blow up your aunt like a hot air balloon for no reason. " Snape replied sarcastically, though he didn't sound irritated like he usually does when talking to him.

" It wasn't with out reason! She insulted my parents and had compared me and my mum to dogs! " Harry argued, turning his head up and glaring at Snape.

When Harry realized what he had done, Snape saw his eyes widen and Harry had seen Snape's eyes do the same as well as darken further than they already were.

Harry dropped his head quickly, but it was too late, Snape had seen his face and he knew it.

Snape clinched his wand so hard he thought that it would snap from the force of it. Harry's face had a bruise on one side of his face the other side had a dark mark under his eye. He looked away, just to focus on something that wouldn't make him go after Petunia. But when he focused on the boy's room, it only made his anger rise that much further.

The bed and walls were bare, the window had bars on it, Potter's owl was locked in her cage, though she looked healthy; healthier than her master at least, meaning that Potter had made sure that she ate even maybe going more hungry himself to make sure the bird was healthy. As the boy looked like he hadn't been eating much or at all during his summer break and he was already smaller and thinner than his peers. The floor was dirty, though it was clean of clothes, the stains were probably from an earlier time and the Dursley's didn't bother with getting it cleaned.

And for a split second, Severus saw not the boy-who-lived. Or the boy that reminded him of what he had lost or what might have been if he had told Lily how he felt and if she felt the same for him. He saw an abused and neglected child. A child, who for another split second looked like a younger Severus, who at one point in his life had looked like Potter did now. But Severus had his mother to turn to as well as Lily, Potter it seemed, had no one here that he could turn to.

" Potter. Get your owl and trunk. We're leaving. " Severus said finally.

Harry didn't care that it was Snape that had seen like this now, he only cared that he was leaving here. " My trunk's in my cupboard. " Harry said in a quiet voice as he limped over to get Hedwig.

Severus waited for him and watched him go down the stairs, he would have to look at that leg as well and find out where else the boy was hurt. Though he already had a good idea of where it was. He didn't hear Harry groan or see him wince in pain, and that he kept his back near arrow straight.

" Potter and I will be leaving Tuney. " Severus informed her as he followed Harry to the cupboard. He noticed that Harry was watching his aunt as though he waited for her to do or say something to him for going near the cupboard.

" Fine by me. I never wanted that little freak anyway...AHH! " Petunia replied coldly before crying out in pain from a stinging hex.

" Watch it Tuney. Your lucky that I don't use a more darker hex on you. " Severus warned.

" Oh shut up Snape! You can't scare me! As far as I'm concerned your no different than your drunken, loud mouth father! And your no better than my **perfect** sister! You both were nothing but freaks and thought you were better than everyone else. "

" The only one who thought they were better than anyone else **Tuney **was you. How you and Lily could be sisters still amazes me. "

Harry watched the scene with both amazement and shock. His Potions Professor knew his aunt and his mum?! And it seemed that his aunt and mum had known Snape too since Petunia had mentioned Snape's father and Harry could see that the subject of Snape's father was a very sore spot for him. Harry also noticed that Snape had called his mum by her name where as when he would talk about his dad, it was always ' Your father ' not ' James so and so ' and it was said with such disdain and hate that Harry wondered what it was that his dad had done to the man to make him hate him so much.

Yet here Snape was, standing between him and his aunt, guarding him from her view and defending his mum from the sounds of it as his voice didn't have the same tone to it as it did when he talked about his dad.

" And how you and my sister were friends is beyond me! You were nothing but a nasty little boy from Spinner's End and you'll always will be that nasty little boy from the bad side of town! "

Harry had to grab a hold of the cupboard door when he heard this. But he also felt some sympathy to the man now as it sounded like he was always made out to be a bad guy when in fact it seemed that the only one who took the time to know him was his mum. Hagrid had told him a bit about his mum, saying that she was a kind girl and wasn't afraid to stand up to someone who was hurting someone she knew or was friends with and if she didn't like you, she'd let you know about it.

So if his mum; from what he understood, was a very kind, sweet, caring, and loving woman, who could also have a bit of a temper herself, was friends with someone like Snape...did that mean that Snape really wasn't as bad as he seemed or acted? Harry was suddenly reminded of himself in a way, both he and Snape put on a show, they show that they are fine and nothing bothers them but inside, inside they weren't. In fact, they were the same.

" Potter. Do you have your trunk? " Snape asked, breaking Harry from his thoughts.

" Yes sir. " Harry answered as he started to drag his trunk out with both hands,

" Use your good arm Potter. Don't put any strain on your injured one. " Snape said, casting a feather light charm on the trunk. Harry sighed in relief as he pulled the now light trunk out, placing Hedwig there until they were out of there.

" Let's go. " Snape ordered as he turned sharply away from Petunia and walked to the door with it opening on it's own to let them out.

Once they were out and away from the house, with Harry's trunk shrunk and in his pocket, Hedwig on his shoulder, Snape gently placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and with a twirl, they were gone.

**Here's ch. 1! hope ya'll like it and i also would like to inform you that Blinding Scars has been deleted and I apologize to those that were following and favoriting and reviewing it but i just don't have the heart to finish it and i hope this one will get finished.**


	2. Chapter 2

When the spinning finally stopped, Harry nearly fell over with Hedwig taking flight for a moment as Snape steadied Harry by his uninjuried arm. Once he was steady again, Hedwig landed back on her master's shoulder, nuzzling against his face as gently as she could as she knew that he was hurting. She cooed softly when he petted her and told her that he was alright.

" Not quiet. You need those wounds tended to. Come along. " Snape said leading him up a wide muddy path and that was when Harry saw that they were at Hogwarts, his real home.

" I'm home. " Harry muttered in relief, unaware that his Professor had heard him.

" Today Potter. " Snape called back to him.

" Yes sir. " Harry replied and hurried up the path, but had slipped and fell in the mud face first.

As Harry raised his head up, Snape; who had walked back to him, heard him mutter, " Twice in one day. What next? Landing in a pile of horse manure? "

" Careful Potter. Or you will land in that pile of horse manure. And I didn't mean for you to run up a muddy hill with an injured leg. Do try and use that brain of yours. " Snape said as Harry picked himself up and wiped at the mud that was on his front, though it was in vain and Snape wondered why he even tried in the first place.

With a wave of his wand, Harry's clothes was clean once more. " Now let's try this again. But at a slower pace that doesn't cause you to fall and hurt yourself further. " Snape said as he stayed near him in case he started to fall again, his bird was now on Snape's shoulder, not wanting to hinder her master from getting up the hill.

Snape wondered why the bird didn't just fly on ahead of them, but realized that she didn't have the energy to fly for long distances as she was a little under weight and looked a bit peaked but was still in better condition than her master.

When they got up to the castle, Hagrid was walking by, " 'Arry? What are you doin' here? Everythin' al'ight? " the half giant asked the boy with concern as he saw Harry's face.

" Uh..." Harry didn't what to say to his friend.

" No. Everything is not alright. But it will be fixed soon enough. Hagrid, would you mind taking Potter's owl to the Owlery and have the elves take care of her whilst I take care of the golden boy? " Snape answered him, handing Hedwig to him, which he took with gentle hands,

" O' course Professor. She'll be al'ight Harry. You just get yourself betta and Hedwig be back ta you in no time. " Hagrid replied as he saw the worried look in the boy's eyes for his owl, it reminded Hagrid of the boy's mother when her own owl had gotten ill and she didn't know what to do for it.

He waited for Harry to nod before taking Hedwig away to the Owlery to get better.

" This way Potter. " Snape said going into the castle.

Harry and Snape walked through the castle until they reached Snape's living quarters. Harry hesitated at first, having never been there and didn't want to be either.

" Madam Promfery is not here Potter. So your stuck with me to tend to you. Now get in. " Snape said, moving to the side for him to go inside.

As Harry did, Snape had to hold in a gag as he caught the horrible smell coming from him. Harry looked around the spacious room of the living quarters, it had a big brown leather sofa in front of the even bigger fireplace that was roaring with a warm fire. There was a desk at the back, a U shaped book shelf surrounding the desk and black leather muggle roll desk chair behind it. There was a hallway to the right leading to a few doors on either side with one at the end of the hall. There was a matching wide seated leather chair in the corner with a another book shelf and lamp on either side of it with a little end table with a few potions magizines on it.

The room was more homey than what Harry thought it would be. He had thought that the room would be dark and cold with chains and cobwebs hanging down.

" If you are done being amazed that I don't live in a cave, the shower is the middle door on the left. While you get yourself cleaned up, I'll gather what I need to tend to your injuries. Put your trunk and owl cage over by the desk. " Snape said as he waited for Harry to do as he was told so that he could go and get the potions and bandages needed.

Harry took his trunk and Hedwig's cage from his pocket and placed it next to the desk, they automatically enlarged to normal as soon as he walked away from them and went to the shower.

Harry took in the shower, it was in dark colors, the sink, shower head, taps, light fixtures and even the tub were all black, the stone around the fixtures was a granite color, the shower was a walk-in with frosted glass, there was a towel cabinet next to the corner by the door, it was a dark grey to match the cabinet under the sink.

Harry took a towel and washcloth from the towel cabinet and looked under the sink for any soap or shampoo. He was mildly surprised to find them and that it actually smelled good. He striped off the clothes, shoes, and dirty bandages, he winced slightly as he took them off along with his shirt as he didn't get anything for his back and the open wounds stuck to the shirt.

Harry wondered what he was to do with his clothes as he didn't take any with him when they left, unless he had a clean uniform in his trunk he could get. He shook his head and went to get cleaned up in the shower, taking his time in the warm water, letting it run and clean out his bite wounds and whipped back before taking the soap and shampoo to himself and getting a proper bath for the first time in weeks since coming back to the Dursley's.

After getting himself cleaned, he stayed under the spray for a little longer, not sure if he would get to stay here or would be sent back after he was tended to, so he just enjoyed it while it lasted.

He must've fell asleep for a moment because his eyes shot open when Snape knocked on the door, calling, " Did you fall in Potter? "

" No Sir. I'll be right out...Um, Sir? "

" Yes Potter? "

" Would you mind bringing one of my uniforms from my trunk? I forgot to take anything with me in here. "

" There's a pair of boxer shorts on the sink. Put those on and after your wounds have been tended to you can get dressed. "

Harry grimaced at that, but did as he was told, surprised that the boxer shorts fit and were cleaner looking than Dudley's old ones. He hesitated before going out to the living-room with Snape in just the boxer shorts, but also wanted to get his bite wounds and back fixed up also. So Harry gathered his courage and went out the door.

Snape was waiting for him with a stool in the middle of the room, the little end table that been by the chair was next to that and had potions, salves, and bandages on it.

Severus looked the boy over and clinched his jaw of how skinny the boy was. He was even more skinny than what Severus was when he was the boy's age. He saw that Harry had two bite wounds from a dog on his right arm and leg, they looked like they were starting to get infected. The bruises on his face were looking worse than what he had seen earlier, his glasses were broken and snapped, being held together by tape. He didn't even want to think about how the young teen's back was.

" Have a seat. " Snape pointed to the stool.

Harry limped over to the stool and sat down. He watched as Snape first took a look at his arm, " Care to explain how you got these injuries? "

" My Aunt Marge's bulldog Ripper attacked me. "

" And did either your aunt or uncle try and get the dog off you? "

" Aunt Petunia got him off me when he got my arm. "

" She did? "

" Yes. But she lost her grip on him and he got me again on my leg when Uncle Vernon picked me up. "

" And the bruises on your face? Did Ripper suddenly grow hands and attack you there too? "

" I fell. "

" Nice try. I know that trick. Try again. "

Harry stayed quiet. Severus wrapped up Harry's arm, having treated it while they spoke. " I fell. " Harry repeated, eyes down.

Severus let it go for now and went to Harry's leg, it was a bit worse than his arm, he mended the torn skin, cleaned, disinfected, and wrapped it. He turned his attention to Harry's face, asked him to take his glasses off, he put the bruise salve to the bruises and nodded in satisfaction at the lessing of the dark marks, another couple applications and they would be gone. He repaired the glasses and gave them back to Harry and then went to tend to the boy's back.

" And I'm sure the dog took his claws to your back as well? " he asked as he took in the welts and open cuts, taking every ounce of will power he had to not leave the young teen and go and curse Petunia and her family.

Harry didn't say anything, not sure how to lie about the cuts. Severus let it go again for now, so he tended to his back. After he finished, Harry went to his trunk and got out a pair of uniform pants as Snape had said to wait a while for the salve to soak in before putting on a shirt.

" Drink these. And have a seat on the sofa. " Snape instructed handing him a nutrive potion, blood replensher, calming draught; if the boy didn't get some sleep he'd fall over, and a dreamless sleep.

The moment Harry sat on the sofa, he fell asleep, still sitting up. Severus looked at him for a few seconds in disbelief before going over and turning the boy to lay on the sofa, his back facing the fireplace as the salve still hadn't soaked in yet, he put a warming charm on him until it did. He then spelled the boy's uniform shirt on and placed a black throw over him.

Severus sat at his desk, sighed deeply, ran a hand through his hair before resting it on his eyes, feeling a headache coming on, he summoned a headache relief from his personal lab and downed it quickly. Once the tension was gone, he walked over to the fireplace, cast a silencing charm around Harry, though he would be out for several hours and wouldn't wake up even if a herd of Hippogriffs came running through, he didn't want to risk him waking up as he spoke to Albus through the fire.

" Albus Dumbledore! " Severus shouted into the fire as threw the floo powder in.

" Yes Severus? Did you find out what happened at Harry's home? "

" Oh I found out something Headmaster. And it certainly wasn't what I was expecting when I arrived at that house. "

" What do you mean Severus? " Albus asked.

" Come through. " Severus said, stepping away from the fireplace.

Within a few seconds, the Headmaster was there in the living-room, looking from where Harry was resting to Severus in question.

Severus took out a pensive and put his memories of what happened and treating Harry in it and motioned for the older man to look. After a moment or two, Albus returned, his face one of anger.

" Which one of them did that to him? " Albus asked, his voice tight, trying to control his anger.

" I suspect the uncle. Though Petunia may have participated in it as well as the boy's cousin. And given the state of the boy's room... " Severus answered darkly.

" I never would have thought that Lily's own sister would treat her sister's child like that. " Albus commented almost to himself as he looked to Harry sleeping on the sofa beside them.

" She never was like Lily. Though I suppose that I deluded myself into thinking that since the boy was famous here that she would spoil him rotten as well as parade him around the place when taking him to get his things. "

" As I recall, she did want to join the school as well when you three were younger. And I must say that I agree with you on saying that the years have not been kind to her in the least. " Albus added off-handedly at the end.

" Indeed. Seeing as the woman is just four years older than myself and Lily. "

They were quiet for a moment or so, with Harry turning about on the sofa, seeming to get more comfortable before he began tossing and turning voilently, his arms thrashing up an invisible foe.

Severus canceled the silencing charm and both he and Albus heard the child's screams of pain and calling out to the person in his dreams to stop hurting him,

" I'm sorry Uncle Vernon! I didn't mean too!...No don't Aunt Petunia!...Leave me alone Dudley! " he began screaming again before Severus went to him to stop him from thrashing and reopening his wounds.

" Potter! It's alright, calm down your safe! " Severus tried to calm him, but Harry couldn't hear him through his screams. Severus lifted him up to a sitting position and up against him, he began hushing him in an attempt to calm him that way.

After a few minutes, Harry calmed down. But there was a wetness on Snape's hands, Harry had reopened his wounds. Severus slowly got up and turned Harry around in the opposite direction of where he had been laying earlier and spelled his shirt off. He heard Albus gasp under his breath at the sight of Harry's bloodied back.

" It was worse. " Severus said, though he didn't know why he said it, Albus had seen it in his memories. Probably just to say something and not go and hex Petunia and her family to death, though he did plan on returning and giving them a taste of their own medicine. But right now, he had a child that needed to be tended to first.

" What will you do about where he will stay? And I do hope it somewhere where he can be safe from Death Eaters and the Dark Lord without being put back in that house. "

" The only place that he can be safe at is here, Severus. As you know that Sirius Black has escaped from Askaban**(Sp?)** earlier this summer. "

" I'm well aware of that Albus. " Severus replied coldly as he finished applying the salve again. He checked Harry's arm and leg to see if they had reopened, luckily they hadn't so they would be fine until tomorrow when they would need to be changed.

" Was there anything else you saw Severus while you were there? " Albus asked as he turned to face him again.

" Other than practically being starved? He seemed to not to have been allowed to bathe as I had him take a bath before I tended to his injuries. And he must've fallen asleep while he was in there because he was taking a long time, that or he was really filthy. His clothes were also far too big for him and the only clothes he brought with him and that fit him was in his trunk and that was his school uniform. " Severus informed, going over to the boy's trunk to see if there was another clean shirt for him but found that there was no other shirts.

Instead the only things in the boy's trunk was his wand, invisiblity cloak, a few boxes of sweets, a few pieces of parchment, quills, textbooks from last year, and a red photo album. Severus picked up the album and opened it, the first thing he saw was of Lily with James and Harry as a baby. Severus smiled a bit at seeing Lily's smiling face.

_' At least he made her happy. ' _he thought as he, a little reluctantly, closed the album and trunk. Sighing, he went to get a muggle shirt from his wardrobe, charmed it to fit Harry and spelled it on him when he returned to the room.

" It seems that he will need clothes along with whatever else that he doesn't have. " Severus commented as he covered Harry up with the blanket again, spelling another small dose of dreamless sleep into his stomach so that he wouldn't have anymore nightmares, though how he had one is a wonder as that was a bit stronger than Severus' usual dreamless sleep potions. But than again, given the child's living conditions and how he was treated...

Severus shook his head. _' why didn't I see it? ' _he questioned himself. He knew the signs of abuse as he himself had been abused as a child and had helped those that he had seen with the signs before, though in secret as he did have the reputation as the mean, hateful teacher. Shaking his head again, Severus knew why he hadn't seen the signs, he didn't want to see them in the boy. He was James Potter's son. The boy was supposed to be spoiled, bratty, whiny, complain that he didn't get what he wanted, and show off that he was both rich and famous.

The boy was not supposed to be like this. Like how Severus had been once and to this day, never wanted to be again. Hurt by the one that was supposed to love and care for him, hurt by his peers, even a few teachers didn't like him, but that was because he had been in Slytherin. Though Severus at least had had his mum and Lily to turn to if and when things did get bad or even worse. Lily's parents even tried to help once. But back then, it had to be his mother to say that she wanted something done. And since his father had broken her down so much, she was too afraid to take action against his father, even if she was a witch and his father a muggle. A normal human being with no magic ablity and yet, he had his mother afraid of him.

And Severus used to wonder why his mother was that way and had later learned that that was just the mentality of an abuse victum, especially one that had been abused so severally.

" Severus. " Albus called to him, bringing him out of his dark thoughts.

Blinking, clearing his mind, and occluding his thoughts and emotions away, Severus turned to his former mentor. " I believe you know what it is that I am about to ask of you. " Albus continued, leveling the man with a considered look.

" And I believe you know what my answer will be. " Severus replied back with a hard stare.

" Severus, it is only for the rest of summer break. "

" Yes and that is still two months too long Albus. The boy and I are not on the best of terms. He will throw a fit. Send him to the Burrow or even with the Granger girl. Though I suppose if it weren't for a certain problem that our new defense teacher has, you could send him to be with him. "

" Severus, "

" Don't start with me Albus! You'll have to forgive me for still being a **bit** upset that that man is coming back here to teach as I still bare the scars of what that man can do when he doesn't take his **medicine**. "

" Severus, the Burrow is not that well protected, nor is the Granger home as you know Ms. Granger's parents are muggle and she is not allowed to do magic outside of school, she'd only be allowed to floo from her home. And with Sirius Black on the lose, I'd feel better if it is you that has Harry this summer. You are also a very powerful, strong, and intelligent wizard. And as I recall, with Sirius behind bars and not allowed to do magic, you have twelve years on him and could easily defeat him in a duel if it was called upon. "

" Buttering me up will get you no where Albus. "

" Please Severus. Just until the end of summer? I'll be looking into securing the Burrow or Ms. Granger's home if either one wants to take Harry in or perhaps both as Harry would like to visit his friends later on. "

" It is still two months too long Albus. But I do agree that either home isn't safe right now for Potter to be in and that the castle is the safest, however Black was also a former student here himself and knows the ins and outs of the castle. Him, James, Lupin, and Pettigrew were always out and about at night or even down in Hogsmeade when I knew they shouldn't be there. "

" True. I'll just have to increase the wards around the castle so that no one with ill intent towards any of the students or teachers can enter the castle grounds. And this way it can be easier to get Harry some new clothes as well as his school supplies. "

" You are not going to quite are you? "

" Of course not. And I think that you and Harry can get to know each other better now as well. You could even tell him about his mother..."

" I will not tell him... "

" Severus, Harry's only ever heard about his father. Hardly anyone talks about his mother. Only that he has her eyes. "

" I was going to say that I will not tell him about how Lily and I were once friends. "

" Why not? Harry will ask eventually as he heard what you said to his Aunt. "

" I have my reasons. "

" Ah. I see. " Albus replied with a knowing smile as he looked at his former student.

" Don't give me that look. "

" What look? " Albus asked innocently.

Severus glared back, crossing his arms. Albus continued to look at him with the knowing smile and twinkling eyes before he asked,

" So you'll watch over him? "

" Yes. But I'm not doing it for you. Or him. "

" I know Severus. I know. And thank you, my boy. " Albus said quietly as he turned around and left through the fireplace.

" It wasn't like I had a chose. You would have found a way for me to take him anyway. " Severus muttered as he huffed and looked at Harry with a mild glare.

**Time skip**

Harry stirred awake, the charmed window with the morning sun surrounded him. Opening his eyes, he paniced a bit as he didn't reconized where he was. Until he heard a deep voice say,

" Good morning Mr. Potter. "

" G-(cough) Good morning Sir. " Harry replied back, turning to the voice and seeing the blurred outline of his potions professor, staring at him from what he could tell.

" Come. Breakfast is ready and you need to eat. " Severus said, handing Harry his glasses before turning from the sofa and going through the door that they had come through yesturday, not waiting to see if Harry was following as he knew the boy was already getting up.

As Harry followed after his teacher, he noticed that his shirt was different as well as a different color. Hurrying up to the tall man, as best as he could with his hurt leg, he asked,

" Sir? What happened to my uniform shirt that I had on? "

" You had a nightmare last night and had reopened your wounds. I had to redress them and gave you a muggle shirt from my wardrobe to wear until we can get you clothes that actually fit you. "

" Oh...I'll have to stop at Gringots first. " Harry muttered as he looked down at the shirt. He saw that it was actually dark blue instead of black.

" Not nessary. And so sorry that my shirt is not up to your standards. " Snape replied with sarcasm at the end as he mistook Potter's look at the thought of wearing his teacher's shirt.

" It's not that! I'm just surprised that it's not black. " Harry defended. " It's a really nice shirt. Where did you get it? " he continued nervously, not wanting to anger the man further just by being in his presense. He tried not to make any adult that was angry at him any more angry at him, it never ended well.

Severus breathed in and out as he had to stop himself from seeing Harry as what he had wanted to see and see him as he should have, a boy that was hurting and wanted to be accepted and loved by others.

" I-(cough) I apologize Potter. And to answer your question, I got that shirt in a little shop in Diagon Alley that sells both muggle and wizarding clothes. It is not far from Gringots. We will go there once you are well enough to go. Which shouldn't be that long. After breakfast I shall take a look at your wounds and redress them again. " Severus apologized a bit roughly as he was not used to apologzing nor was he very good at it, the boy's mother was proof of that when he had tried to apologize for calling her that aweful name back in their fifth year.

The two were quiet the rest of the way to the Great Hall.

When they arrived, Harry saw that the Hall was different than how when he and his friends were there. It was void of the tables for the houses and the teacher's table at the back. Instead, there was only one table with a few teachers; McGonagal was one, Professor Flitwick was another, Professor Sinistra was another, Hagrid was there too. Harry didn't see the Headmaster there and it looked like he and Snape were the last to arrive.

" Mornin' Harry! " Hagrid greeted him with a bright smile.

Harry brighten up some at seeing his friend, " Morning Hagrid! How's Hedwig? "

Before Hagrid could answer, a screech was heard and Hedwig came flying in, looking better than she had yesturday. " Hedwig! " Harry greeted her, petting her gently as she greeted him with a few nips and nuzzles.

" She's still a bit underweight. But afta few hunts she'll be just fine. " Hagrid informed with a cheery smile as he watched Harry be reunited with his familiar.

" Thank you Hagrid. " Harry said as he sat down next to the half-giant with Severus taking a seat next to him, " And thank you Professor. " Harry muttered as one of the Great Hall's doors opened and a man came in that Harry had never seen before. He tensed slightly as the man came further in, looking a bit flustered. Harry didn't see that Severus had also tensed but he also moved a bit closer to Harry to guard him from the man.

" Sorry I'm late. " the man began, " I just finishing unpacking. " he finished as he sat down next to McGonagal.

Harry relaxed a bit, _' he's the new defense teacher. ' _he thought. But he began to feel a bit uneasy as the man turned his attention to him and stared for what felt like forever before the man turned his attention to Severus.

" Severus. " the man greeted, being civil.

" Lupin. " Severus greeted coldly.

_' They know each other and Snape doesn't like him. I wonder what this man had done to him to earn his hatred. ' _Harry thought as waited for the adults to start eating before he began to fill his plate, though he didn't get much.

" Hello Harry. " Lupin greeted him with a kind smile.

" Hello Sir. " Harry greeted shyly, looking down. He didn't question the way the man addressed him, after all, everyone knew who he was.

Remus looked concerned at how Harry was acting, he turned to Minerva next to him. But she only shook her head and gestured to Severus, but he didn't shed any light on why Harry was acting like he was and he wasn't going to. He knows how it feels when someone finds out about the abuse and he was going to let Harry decide if he was going to confide in the wolf or not.

Remus noticed the bandage on Harry's arm, " Harry, what happened to your arm? " he tried again still with a kind and soft tone.

Harry had forgotten about wearing a t-shirt, leaving his arms exposed and showing the bandage, he hid his arm under the table and didn't answer straight a way.

" Potter. Lupin asked you a question. The polite thing to do is to answer him. " Snape said, looking at him.

" He doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to Severus. I was merely curious as to why he was hurt. " Remus said, not wanting to start an argument.

" It was my Aunt Marge's bulldog. " Harry spoke up, also not wanting any arguing.

" Your Aunt's bulldog? " Minerva asked with raised eyebrows.

" Yeah. Ripper. He doesn't like me and he had gotten away from her and he went after me. He got me on my arm and my leg. " he continued.

" Is this the same Aunt that you blew up? " Minerva asked again, her lip tight at hearing this.

" Yeah. But that was an accident. I was upset and hurt and I took it out on her because it was her dog. "

Severus had to give it to the boy. He sure knew how to convince those around him how he got the injuries, though he might have a hard time explaining away the whip marks on his back if any of the teachers here knew about them. He even had to bite back an impressed smirk.

" And why did Severus bring you here? " Professor Sinistra asked.

" He saw that the blood was seeping through my bandages and thought that Madam Promfrey should take a look at them, but she wasn't here so he tended to them. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I knew it was morning. "

" Yes you did. Though that might have something to do with you seeing your own blood and fainting. " Severus commented snidely.

" Seeing his own blood? " Flitwick asked curiously.

" Yes. It's called, Vasovagal syncope. It's a condition that causes your heartrate and blood pressure to drop suddenly thats caused by extreme emotional distress, a stressful situation, or even seeing blood. " Severus answered matter of factly. " Though the fainting spells don't last that long, it seems that Mr. Potter has been staying up late and not going to bed normally. " he continued before finishing his breakfast.

" If you are finished Mr. Potter. Your bandages need to be changed. " he said as he stood from the table, waiting for Harry to finish his breakfast before he followed after the man.

After they left, Remus asked, " Will Harry be staying longer or is he going back to his Aunt? "

" I'm not sure, Albus didn't say. He only said that Harry was here because of his injuries. " Minerva answered.

Remus looked a bit upset at hearing this. " Even if he doesn't stay a little longer Remus, you'll see him again come September. " Minerva soothed, patting him on the hand.

" I know. I can't believe how much he looks like James. Except for his eyes. He has Lily's eyes. Just like hers. " Remus commented as he looked to the doors where Severus and Harry left. " Though I am rather surprised that Severus is tending to him. " he continued.

" Well he is Lily's child too. And I remember Severus being rather kind to her. At least up until their fifth year. And I must say that I am rather disappointed in you Remus for not stopping James and Sirius from doing what they did. You were a Perfect and despite them being your friends, you should've stopped them before it went that far. " Minerva lightly scolded the man, who looked down in shame.

" I know. But back then I was only wanting to stay their friend and if I had said something they wouldn't have been my friends anymore. " he said quietly.

" If they were your true friends Remus, they would've only been upset with you for stopping what they thought was funny and only would've stayed mad at you for a while before coming back to you. If they weren't, than you would've known that they weren't very good friends. " Minerva continued.

" I know that now Professor. And Lily seemed to have been friends with Severus back then as well. She was always standing up to James and Sirius for picking on Severus. " Remus continued as he moved his scrambled eggs about in his plate. " Though Lily was always standing up for others when they were afraid to. " he said more to himself than to Minerva.

" Well I can assure you Remus, Severus is not that teenager that James and Sirius use to pick on while attending school. " she replied back.

" I'm well aware of that. He's gone from being as skinny as a railing to a hoss. " he commented back with an impressive tone.

" Yes and not just that, he has become a very strong and powerful wizard. So you be wise to not get him upset with you. " she replied with a nod.

" Still holds a grudge does he? " he asked, a bit amused, though he was a bit nervous on the inside.

" Wouldn't you if you were treated like that? " she replied back with a raise eyebrow.

**I'll leave this here for now and hope ya'll like it. sorry for the wait, i was trying to not make it sound stupid...at least i hope it ain't stupid.**

**Thank you to all those that reviewed, favored and followed.**


End file.
